Provocation
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Dorothy met un peu de piment lors d'un bal.


**Titre : **Provocation.

**Auteur : **Katel Belacqua.

**Fandom : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **Pasnàmoi.

**Perso et Pairing : **Dorothy, Relena, Heero, Quatre (HeeroxRelena, Quatre+Dorothy).

**Rating : **T.

**Genres : **Humor, Romance.

**Nombre de mots : **3 000 mots.

**Prompt : **Sousouchan - Too Faced - Label Whore ('étiquette' et '*insérer ici un gros mot qui signifie, en bref, fille de mauvaise vie*', l'expression en elle-même signifie autre chose (j'avais pas fait gaffe)).

**Résumé : **Dorothy met un peu de piment lors d'un bal.

**Note de l'auteur :** … Je suis effrayée de ce que j'ai écrit xD

Ecrit pendant le Nano 2011.

* * *

><p><span>Provocation<span>

Quand elle arriva, un grand silence se fit. Il faut avouer qu'avec le décolleté qu'elle portait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Tous les yeux de la salle, des hommes comme des femmes, convergèrent vers elle, attirés comme des mouches par la confiture. Elle fit deux pas, la robe de satin moulante se déplaçait gracieusement en rythme avec son propre corps. Ses pieds enserrés par les escarpins dorés ne lui permettaient pas d'avancer vite, elle avait trouvé que c'était un inconvénient en arrivant ici, mais à présent, elle savourait chaque seconde que les autres passaient à la déshabiller du regard. Oh, que c'était agréable, d'être le centre de l'attention !

L'apparition descendit l'escalier lentement. Un œil expert dirait qu'elle prenait son temps. Un œil complice comprendrait qu'elle s'assurait surtout de garder son équilibre, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'étale fort peu élégamment sur le marbre après une telle entrée. Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent, mais seulement en murmures, comme si on craignait de se réveiller après ce spectacle féerique. Elle n'avait pas tôt fait de descendre la dernière marche qu'une foule d'hommes de tous âges l'entourait, réclamant la première danse.

- Mademoiselle…

- S'il vous plaît…

- Gente dame…

- Je vous prie de…

- Messieurs, messieurs, susurra-t-elle. Veuillez retourner à vos fiancées et femmes, je suis attendue.

Ils partirent en traînant les pieds, boudant presque. Leur vie leur paraissait brusquement injuste, fade, sans intérêt. Les filles qui les accompagnaient n'étaient pas aussi jolies, n'avaient pas fait autant d'effort… Elles avaient à peine fait tourner la tête à quelques vieux politiciens, c'est dire ! Tandis que celle-là… L'avoir à son bras, c'était la popularité assurée !

Mais, impitoyable, elle les congédia d'un geste gracieux du bras. Son sourire était carnassier, amusé. Elle se régalait de leur déconfiture.

- Heureusement que je t'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit gala de charité, lança une voix près d'elle.

Elle se retourna, un sourire poli aux lèvres, avant de se fendre d'un autre, clairement plus amical.

- Mademoiselle Relena !

Relena haussa un sourcil, bras croisés. Elle n'était pas en robe, s'étant contentée d'un tailleur-pantalon blanc qui moulait sa silhouette menue. On aurait pu dire que c'était dommage, elle savait tellement mieux se mettre en valeur. Mais dans ce monde d'hommes, avec sa fraîcheur, sa détermination qui faisait briller ses yeux, elle étincelait plus fort que tous les diamants. En la regardant, on se rappelait que la véritable beauté venait du cœur. Et qu'elle était la bonté même. Tant qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à ceux qui lui étaient chers…

Pour sa part, Dorothy trouvait qu'elle serait mieux avec une arme à feu entre ses mains délicates. Tous les hommes seraient alors à ses pieds. Même une arme chargée à blanc. Ils ont besoin de sentir qui est le maître.

- Dorothy, ne crois-tu pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? demanda la jeune ministre, désignant du menton la tenue de son amie.

La blonde prit la peine de se regarder avant de répondre :

- Je craignais de ne pas être assez habillée, au contraire…

- Tu ne parles pas de la taille du tissu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non…

Pour compenser la taille du décolleté, la robe descendait bas, jusqu'aux chevilles, s'évasant joliment autour des jambes qui étaient dévoilées à chacun des pas. Le dos était recouvert. Le tissu, de couleur sombre, bleu foncé, faisait ressortir la pâleur naturelle de son teint et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait, en tout point, à une apparition céleste. Et en avait parfaitement conscience.

- Je n'ai pas vu Heero, minauda soudain Dorothy. Il n'est pas là ?

- Bas les pattes, prévint Relena d'un ton ferme. Il travaille. Il doit être quelque part dans la salle. S'il n'a pas jugé bon de venir te saluer, c'est qu'il est occupé ailleurs. Il passera dans la soirée.

- Je serais horriblement déçue si je ne pouvais pas le voir…

Relena la dévisagea discrètement. Elle serait « horriblement » déçue si elle ne pouvait pas le voir ? Elle serait plutôt « affreusement » déçue de ne pas être vue par lui ! Et franchement, qu'espérait-elle ? Que Heero ait une réaction de mâle face à sa tenue quelque peu provocante ? Très peu de chances. Si encore Relena portait une telle robe… il ouvrirait de grands yeux et dirait qu'elle allait ternir son image en passant pour une call-girl. Oui, il était suffisamment direct pour lui sortir ça. Sans même penser à lui dire qu'elle était jolie et _désirable_ dedans. Son honnêteté et sa spontanéité étaient parfois une plaie.

- Ah, la peste soit les hommes fidèles, bougonna Dorothy. Moi qui pensais jouer un peu avec lui…

- Je te préviens, il risque fort de ne pas goûter à ta plaisanterie et de te coller le canon de son arme sur le front, répliqua Relena.

- Oh oui, qu'il me menace… Il est si sérieux quand il le fait…

Relena ne pouvait qu'espérer se trouver à proximité si d'aventure cela arrivait. Le spectacle vaudrait certainement le coup d'œil.

Dorothy repéra une tignasse blonde à travers un groupe d'hommes en costumes cravate. Elle la fixa un instant, guettant l'opportunité d'avoir la certification de son doute, puis se retourna vers son amie.

- Quatre Winner se trouve ici ?

- C'est étonnant, pour un gala de charité organisé par la fondation Winner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail…

Elle avait surtout sauté sur l'occasion d'étrenner sa nouvelle tenue. Que lui importait si c'était le fils Winner qui l'organisait, ou un chef d'affaires richissime, ou la nièce du cousin de la belle-sœur du fils de la reine d'une monarchie obscure !

- Il ne m'a pas vue, je suppose ?

- Je crois l'avoir vu sourire et grimacer, répondit Relena. Tour à tour. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à saluer une de ses invitées avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de celle qui l'avait embroché quelques années plus tôt…

- Allons, allons, une petite égratignure de rien du tout…

- Ton épée a traversé son ventre de part en part. C'est un miracle si aucun organe n'a été touché.

- Détails que tout cela.

Relena soupira. Parfois, il était inutile de faire entendre raison à Dorothy. Elle ne vivait pas dans le même monde que les autres. Là où on ne voyait que politesse et bonnes manières, elle décelait hypocrisie et faux-semblants. Elle ne s'encombrait pas de politesse pour remettre les gens à leur place, elle. Et elle avait un don certain pour découvrir leurs petits secrets. A croire qu'elle tenait des fiches sur eux depuis sa plus tendre enfance… La connaissant, ce ne serait même pas étonnant. Combien de personnes elle avait dû côtoyer ! Relena faisait pâle figure à côté d'elle. Mais elle s'estimait heureuse d'avoir pu acquérir un regard plus conciliant sur la foule de nobles qui évoluait toujours dans le même cercle social. Elle était moins désabusée…

- Rassure-moi : tu ne portes pas d'épée, cette fois-ci ?

Dorothy sourit et ouvrit grand les bras.

- Où l'aurais-je cachée ? La robe est jolie, certes, mais impossible de dissimuler ne serait-ce qu'un coutelas…

Pas qu'elle en ait besoin. Sa langue était suffisamment acérée pour qu'elle puisse se défaire elle-même des situations les plus périlleuses. Relena se fit la réflexion que si on envoyait Dorothy dans une prison, bien des prisonniers seraient repentants… Même parmi les plus coriaces !

- Tu n'es pas venue dans l'intention de gâcher la soirée de gala de Quatre, j'espère ?

- J'ignorais même qu'il était l'hôte. Mademoiselle Relena, ne me jugez pas trop vite… Je ne voulais que m'amuser un peu.

« Au dépend de l'hôte », devina Relena. Pauvre Quatre… Il arrivait à gérer la plupart de ses collègues politiciens, mais Dorothy, elle, c'était une autre paire de manches. Soit on entrait dans ses bonnes faveurs, comme Relena en bénéficiait depuis des années sans savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour obtenir le privilège, soit on n'y entrait pas. C'était aussi simple que ça. Dorothy adorait les manières de Quatre, qu'elle jugeait « adorables ». Le contraste entre son passé de pilote de Gundam, de terroriste, et le présent, où il était un dirigeant de colonie connu pour sa douceur et ses idées de paix, l'intéressait au plus haut point. Comment le jeune homme faisait-il pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie en ayant deux aspects de sa personnalité si radicalement opposés ? Quatre était une souris de laboratoire que Dorothy ne se lassait pas d'observer…

- Je vais aller saluer le maître de cérémonie. Je ne voudrais pas négliger mes devoirs en n'allant pas voir notre hôte…, déclara Dorothy en lissant avec application le tombé de sa robe.

Relena sourit et la regarda s'éloigner. Pauvre Quatre, vraiment. Ils étaient comme enchaînés l'un à l'autre, toujours à s'attirer, sans réussir à faire un geste en ce sens.

* * *

><p>Quatre ne savait que faire pour se dépêtrer de ses encombrants collègues. Dès leur arrivée, ils l'avaient accaparé et l'assommaient d'une nuée de questions. Et que comptait-il faire concernant telle entreprise en faillite. Et que fallait-il faire pour le marché de la noix de coco. Et que penser du budget prévisionnel de l'année prochaine. Et où déplacer les nouveaux locaux de la direction territoriale de la colonie. Et que dire du comportement de tel délégué. Et ainsi de suite. Dire que Quatre avait pensé pouvoir échapper à son travail ne serait-ce qu'une soirée ! Pour pouvoir organiser au mieux le gala, il avait pu quitter son bureau à dix-sept heures, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… une évacuation suite à une alerte à la bombe, six mois plus tôt. Ou Noël, quand ses employés l'avaient pratiquement mis à la porte pour qu'il aille à la soirée organisée par un riche entrepreneur…<p>

C'était sans compter sur ceux-là, visiblement. Oh, ils avaient bien manœuvré : ils avaient remarqué qu'en temps normal, Quatre était inaccessible, et même plus qu'inaccessible. Quand on essayait d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, son téléphone sonnait, sa secrétaire lui rappelait ses engagements de la journée, le fax fonctionnait bruyamment… Impossible donc de l'interroger sur sa politique. Tandis qu'ici, il était supposé être disponible pour tous. Et cela tombait bien, ils avaient encore cinq cents quarante-trois questions à lui soumettre ! C'était important, il en allait du devenir de la colonie !

- Messieurs, le bonsoir, susurra une voix suave.

Ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble, bouche ouverte pour dire qu'ils allaient encore accaparer monsieur Winner, oh, allez, cinq minutes de plus. Multipliées par dix. Ou trente. Mais ça, on ne le disait pas !

Sauf qu'ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à tomber sur une paire de… non, sur une créature de toute beauté. Son maquillage discret relevait le bleu clair de ses yeux, mais le trait de liner noir le soulignait, intensifiait démesurément le regard. Une partie de ses cheveux était rassemblée en un chignon lâche, mais le reste était libre, coulant le long de son dos en cascade dorée. Elle était superbe, avait l'air aimable, semblait disponible… Ils gardaient tous la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, mais d'ici quelques secondes, ils se reprendraient et lui demanderaient son nom, son numéro de téléphone, si elle habitait encore chez ses parents et si elle acceptait de passer le reste de la vie avec l'un d'entre eux. Ou plusieurs. A sa convenance. A une femme comme ça, on ne dit pas non et on est plus que prêt à partager !

Sauf qu'elle brisa net toutes leurs illusions et les piétina impitoyablement en ouvrant la bouche et en lançant, de sa voix la plus aguichante :

- Je suis ici pour distraire monsieur Winner… et je crois bien qu'il mérite mes services tout de suite.

Et elle tira Quatre par le bras pour le tirer de la bande de rapaces qui lui tournaient autour.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle put l'emmener ainsi sur une dizaine de mètres avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience de la situation.

- Dorothy…

- Je m'appelle comme cela, en effet, mais pour vous, monsieur Winner, vous pouvez choisir le prénom que vous désirez !

Il se figea, la forçant à faire de même. Calmement, elle relâcha son bras, le regarda avec un sourire aimable. Quatre se remettait à peine du choc.

- Ils… vont penser que tu es une prostituée, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Parce que je les _autorise_ à penser une telle chose. Monsieur Winner, veuillez ne pas me sous-estimer. Si je veux passer pour une prostituée, je peux passer pour une call-girl de luxe. Si je veux passer pour une _lady_, je peux passer pour une personne de royale naissance. Ils penseront de moi ce que je _veux bien_ leur donner à penser. Et ils ne méritent certainement pas mieux.

- Je ne comprends l'intérêt que vous vous discréditiez de cette manière, répliqua-t-il.

Sans le réaliser, il passait du tutoiement au vouvoiement. Juste parce que le vouvoiement semblait plus de circonstance. Et parce que Dorothy lui donnait du « monsieur Winner » à tout va. Et aussi parce qu'en la vouvoyant, il la rabaissait moins et qu'on pouvait plus difficilement croire qu'elle puisse être une call-girl… ?

- L'amusement, mon cher, l'amusement. Le monde serait bien triste si on ne pouvait pas jouer une petite comédie de temps en temps…

- Ils vont croire que je t'ai engagé ! s'exclama Quatre.

Au diable le vouvoiement, visiblement.

Dorothy haussa un sourcil.

- Moi qui m'attendais à des remerciements chaleureux pour t'avoir tiré d'affaire d'une bande de vautours affamés…

- Ce ne sont pas des vautours. Ce sont des collègues et nous parlions du travail.

Sous le regard impassible de la blonde, qui se demandait s'il était si naïf que ça, Quatre se mit à rougir.

- Bon, d'accord, ils avaient un peu tendance à me monopoliser. Et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Donc merci.

Elle continuait à le regarder en silence. C'était troublant.

- Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ? finit par demander Quatre, mal à l'aise.

Un sourire naquit lentement sur les lèvres de Dorothy, comme s'il avait eu exactement la réaction qu'elle escomptait. Ce qui, la connaissant, était probablement le cas…

- Voilà qui est bien mieux. Et plus digne du _gentleman_ que vous êtes, monsieur Winner. J'accepte le cash ou les chèques.

Quatre eut un hoquet de surprise, partit dans une quinte de toux. Il s'était étouffé avec sa propre salive. Condescendante, Dorothy lui tapota le dos. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure en face d'elle. Cela ferait un beau scandale qu'elle préférerait s'épargner… Quatre eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Autour d'eux, le gala continuait à battre son plein, ignorant ce qui se passait au beau milieu de la salle.

- Tu… n'es pas sérieuse, articula l'ancien pilote du Sandrock.

- Non. Je prends aussi les cartes de crédit, répliqua Dorothy d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Quatre était préparé, il se contenta d'esquisser une grimace.

- J'ignorais que la digne héritière de la noble famille des Catalonia s'était officiellement reconvertie en… _escort-girl_, murmura-t-il, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Que voulez-vous, il faut bien que je mange, aussi.

Quatre soupira. Cette fille, non, cette jeune femme avait le don de le désarçonner. Elle changeait tour à tour de personnalité, de comportement. Elle n'était jamais telle qu'il pensait la trouver. Heureusement qu'il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Dorothy vivait de ses rentes, non d'une activité peu glorieuse…

- Sinon, j'accepterais volontiers une danse, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Quatre retrouva son sourire.

- Alors une danse ce sera. Et très volontiers, même : ils n'iront pas me chercher sur la piste de danse !

Il la prit par la taille, la conduisit jusqu'à l'espace consacré aux danseurs, qui étaient pour la plupart bien plus âgés qu'eux, et saisit sa main dans la sienne. Ils commencèrent à valser, doucement, lentement, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Jusqu'à ce que Dorothy trouve qu'elle était un peu trop sage, et qu'un scandale de plus ne ferait pas de mal à son image. Enfin, si, ça la ternirait, mais elle pouvait être assurée qu'on parlerait d'elle dans les journaux pendant un moment…

Elle manœuvra de telle manière que Quatre rata un pas, sans réaliser qu'elle en était responsable, ils arrêtèrent de danser, Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour se confondre en excuses, Dorothy saisit son visage, et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche en se collant à lui.

Le blond, déséquilibré, n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à elle, rapprochant encore davantage leurs deux corps. Sa main se posa au creux de ses reins.

Un grand murmure parcourut la salle. Personne n'avait perdu une miette du spectacle. Et ça jasait déjà. Quatre se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des pieds, mais fut incapable de se détacher de la jeune femme si entreprenante. Parce qu'elle le tenait fermement. Et aussi, pour une part non définie, parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie…

Relena poussa un profond soupir exaspéré. Et encore une fois, Dorothy avait réussi à accomplir le but de sa soirée… Et de tirer toute l'attention à elle, au mépris du caractère généreux de la fête – récolter des fonds pour une association caritative.

Elle croisa le regard incrédule de Heero, qui se tenait dans le fond de la salle, en tenue de Preventer. Elle fit un léger signe de la main, l'air de dire « Laisse tomber, tu sais comment elle est ». Tenter de s'opposer à Dorothy, c'était risquer de déclencher une guerre ouverte. Mieux valait la laisser tranquille. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici six à dix mois, elle serait lassé de Quatre Winner et passerait à une autre proie… Ou bien ça allait se terminer devant le maire. Dorothy était après tout une femme respectable… Un petit peu plus téméraire et audacieuse que d'autres, peut-être.

F I N


End file.
